


Midnight Angel

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Booty Call, Cumshot, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to Dean in the middle of the night, looking for something more than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the To Teach An Angel storyline. Enjoy!  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame, gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "NAMAMEKASHIKI ANSOKU,TAMERAI NI HOHOEMI" by Dir en grey

It had been another long night for the Winchesters. They had been slammed all over the place by a couple of particularly stubborn demons before they’d managed to get them out of their human hosts. Honestly... Dean hadn’t felt this tired in a long, long time.

And so, the moment his back hit the mattress, he was out like a light. Fortunately, he’d managed to get himself showered and into a fresh pair of boxers before he’d passed out, but that was about it. Even his burger and fries lay untouched on the table next to the window.

When he next became aware of the world outside of his dreams, it was to the feeling of his bed dipping as someone sat on the edge of it. His hand slid under his pillow, grasping his gun, fear coursing through his veins in an instant.

“Don’t.” The simple word, a single syllable spoken in such a calming voice. There was no mistaking it for anyone else.

“Cas... it’s the middle of the damn night.” Dean relaxed a little bit, his hand letting go of the gun.

“Yes.” The angel shifted on the mattress, a warm hand sliding under the covers and over Dean’s thigh. “I understand these things happen in the middle of the night.”

Dean’s brow furrowed as he struggled to wake up enough to figure out what on earth Castiel was talking about. After a moment his brain took in the combination of the touch and the words and he let out a disbelieving laugh. “Really, Cas? Are you here for a booty call?”

“No... I don’t need any calls.” Castiel moved closer to Dean, his hand grasping the human’s thigh a little tighter.

Dean smirked slightly, rolling onto his side and peering up at the angel in the darkness. “Where’s Sam?”

“Out. Left an hour ago.”

Dean made a soft dismayed noise. “Where?”

Castiel’s head tilted to the side as he silently debated the answer. After a moment, his lips quirked up in the smallest hint of a smile. “Found a girl.”

“Ruby?” Dean pushed himself fully onto his side and got the covers out of the way, giving Castiel a sort of disgruntled look.

“No. No demons.” Castiel shifted a little and reached for Dean’s hand, placing it over the tent in his slacks. “Stop talking about Sam.”

Dean didn’t think he could smile any more than he was right then, grinning ear-to-ear as he felt Cas up. “I’m going to teach you every dirty term possible, then you’ll get what I’m referring to, okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer really, pushing himself into a seated position and reaching for Castiel’s neck, cupping the back of it and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their tongues slid together languidly and Dean idly thought that either Castiel was a natural at this part or he’d been doing research. The idea of the angel trying to figure out the mechanics of porn made him smirk into the kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and just stroked over his neck. His fingertips slid down Castiel’s chest and abdomen... and then finally back to his erection. “What I meant by booty call is that you came to me, late at night, for sexual gratification.” He lightly squeezed Castiel’s cock, causing the angel to emit a soft gasping moan. “Sex... fucking... making whoopee.” He smirked as he began to undo his belt. “As handy as your clothing just disappearing is... I think I like taking it off of you, revealing you slowly for my pleasure.

Castiel leaned back against the headboard, watching Dean work, something darkly needy in his eyes. His hips pushed up a little bit, seeking contact as the other lightly brushed over him while he unbuttoned his pants.

“Have you gotten off by yourself yet?” Dean flicked his eyes up to Castiel’s, seeing the blank look there, he sighed. “Masturbated? What we did the other night, but by yourself?”

Castiel shook his head once. “No, Dean.”

“Right... so... you like it better when I do it?” He lowered the other’s zipper and tugged on his underwear, sliding them down below his balls. “You’ve got to stop with these tighty-whities, man. Get some boxers.” He lifted his eyes to look at Cas again, letting out a laugh at the confusion written all over the angel’s face. With a sigh, he shook his head. “It’s... more aesthetically pleasing, how’s that?”

“I see.” Castiel resumed his position against the headboard, moving one hand to the back of Dean’s neck, just holding his hand lightly there, doing nothing with it. It was almost as if the action had come of its own accord, something he hadn’t meant to do and didn’t understand why he had.

“Okay, so... euphemisms for masturbation. Jerking off, jacking off, choking the chicken, spanking the monkey, spankin’ it, getting off... well... that’s about all I use, so I suppose that’s all that matters, right?”

The angel gave a small nod and Dean slid his hands to his hips, tugging at his pants and briefs. “Lift your hips.” Once he did, Dean tugged his pants and underwear off, discarding them on the floor beside the bed. “Mmm... this,” he reached out, lightly caressing the other’s length. “Boner, erection, stiffy...” he grinned, “maybe you’ll like this one best.” He leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Reaching for the heavens.”

Castiel’s fingers tightened slightly on Dean’s nape, his hips pushing up at the words.

“Oh... you _do_ like that one best, don’t you?” He slid his hand around the other’s cock and started stroking him, shifting to straddle his legs as he did, settling there. “And this,” he breathed into his ear, “is generally referred to as a hand job... handy... or just me stroking you off.” He pressed his lips lightly against Castiel’s neck, sucking at a spot there as he let go of his cock and began loosening his tie.

Castiel’s hands settled on Dean’s hips finally, just holding onto him as he allowed himself to be undressed, a contemplative look in his eyes as he sat there.

Dean’s fingers unfastened each of Castiel’s buttons, finally pushing at the mass of trench coat, jacket, and shirt to get it off the angel’s shoulders. “You drive me mad with desire, do you know that?” He pushed his hips forward, his own clothed cock pressing against Castiel’s. “Your curiosity makes me want to show you the world, one tiny step at a time.”

“How many steps are there?” Castiel shifted, allowing Dean to get his clothing fully off his body.

“A million,” Dean breathed out against his neck. He moved to his knees, catching Castiel’s lips in a heated kiss as he pushed his own underwear down his thighs, pulling one leg out, then the other, and tossing his underwear on the pile of Castiel’s clothing. When he slid back down onto his lap, he pressed their bodies together, his cock sliding over Cas’ own. “Oh God,” he whispered out.

“Don’t bring him into this,” Castiel warned quietly. “Call my name, not his.”

Dean hid his grin against the Castiel’s shoulder as he slid his arms around him, starting to move, the friction of their lengths brushing over one another almost unbelievable. “Castiel,” he murmured, “my Cas.”

“Yes.”

Dean groaned, his hips pushing a little more forcefully against Castiel’s. “Your cock,” he breathed out, “it feels so good against mine.” His lips found the angel’s earlobe, tugging lightly and then sucking as he ground against him. “I need you... I need this.”

Castiel finally reached up to hold onto Dean, his arms maybe a bit tight around his back, the action slightly awkward, but endearing nonetheless. “Dean?”

“Yes, Castiel... whatever it is, yes!” Dean began to move faster, thrusting his hips frantically against the angel’s own, his breathing coming in short pants, little whimpering moans starting to come from his lips every few seconds.

“I’m going to... find heaven?” His lips quirked a little, as if he knew he’d made a tiny bit of a joke.

Dean let out a soft laugh against his shoulder. “My sense of humor’s rubbing off on you... good.” He leaned back enough to watch Castiel’s face for a moment, then he smiled and closed his eyes, hiding away against his neck again. “My eyes are closed... you can cum, Cas... cum for me, okay? Moan for me when you do,” he requested quietly, his hips moving faster, his own pleasure ramping up quickly.

Castiel moved one hand to the nape of Dean’s neck again, keeping his head forcefully where it was, his own hips finally starting to work against Dean’s. He let out the most amazing moan Dean had ever heard in his life, his hips bucking hard for a moment and then a strangled sort of whine as he stiffened, arching up off the bed, his other hand moving down to support him in his efforts. “Dean,” he breathed out in those last moments, just before he gasped and the room was flooded with the intensity of his true being.

Dean thought to himself that it was lasting longer than last time, that Cas was actually letting himself enjoy it this time. He let a self-satisfied smirk grace his lips as he waited on Castiel to come back to himself fully. When he was finally released, he sat back a little. “Can I look now?”

“Yes,” Castiel responded, though sounding still a bit breathless.

When Dean opened his eyes, he found that the angel looked absolutely debauched, his eyes swimming with pleasure, his lips parted, and his cheeks lightly flushed. He leaned in and caught Castiel’s mouth with his own, kissing him hard as he started to move again, this time completely frantically, as though he were aiming for his very first orgasm of all time.

Pulling back from the kiss, Dean grasped Castiel’s shoulders, looking down between them, seeing that Cas was still hard. The sight of his own cock pushing through the mess of Castiel’s cum was almost enough in itself to throw him over the edge. He made a little excited noise, hips bucking faster as he stared down at them.

“Are you going to cum, Dean?” Castiel asked, an almost awed sort of sound in his voice.

“Yes, Cas... fuck yes I am!” His fingers dug into the angel’s shoulders, the slick sound of his cock thrusting through Castiel’s release filling the room. “Watch me cum... here,” he gasped, straining hard as he forced his body to move a few more times, “I’m... ah!” his hips jerked a few more times as he came, spurting across Castiel’s cock and abdomen. “Yes!”

“Yes,” Castiel quietly echoed, watching as Dean came, fascination sparkling in his eyes.

“Castiel,” Dean breathed out as he slumped against him. “Oh Castiel, yes...” he grinned as he pushed his head against the other’s shoulder again, letting out a soft laugh. He pressed his lips against the other’s ear. “Each time I cum from now on, it’ll be you that I call... you that will hear me as I find my end.” His fingers smoothed over the other’s chest. “How do you like that idea?”

“That would be... pleasant.”

Dean let out a soft laugh, letting himself settle fully in Castiel’s lap and closing his eyes, feeling sleep already hedging at his senses. “Stay with me tonight,” he whispered.

“Yes, Dean.”

And for the first night in a long, long time, Dean fell asleep feeling like there was actually a little bit of hope left in this world.


End file.
